User blog:Wachowman/Parody 64 FourStars vs FiveStars (TMNT Vs Artist)
The ERB finale, I've only parodied 2 other Finales, and I feel this one is the best, I hope you guys do too, also, this marks the point where I start doing non-ERB parodies, so suggestions are needed for that, but until then, enjoy a battle I have wanted to make since Goku vs Superman. Notes This will be updated after the battle is released if there is something that doesn't add up with the parody. It has now been updated Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! XIMENA, NEGATIVE FOUR, EVOL LOVE AND LUCIDUS VS L4S, NIKKI LEE, SLICETHECAKE AND JOEAIKMAN BEGIN FourStars verse 1 Xim Greetings you non-mods, the ones no ones loving, Amazing coders verses people who can do nothing. We are the classic Stars here, While no one would notice if you Four disappeared. I'll take you down Joe and Slice you with your own friend, And you'll get so fucked Nikki, you'll be Left to be pregnant. The guys here love me, They wanna see me naked, Speaking of, it's time for the girl you've all awaited! NF Users, but barely even active, Who loves Nikki? Everyone finds me attractive. You're a bore, I fought a War, Got the best raps users want more, galore! Star Yo, Lucidus, and I came to show, What a barely active user like me can know. I'm the biggest Star here, but I got a feeling, I should pass it to my boy who can give a beating. Evol When it comes to you Four, we know I'm above, Might be Evol but I'll won't give any lovE. I'm not like you and cause I know my place here, Y'all Just some users won't be mod, for a year! NF We do coding, Star We got the level for it, NF and Star Anything you guys do, we all forget. Evol and Xim You stand up to Wachow, but it won't go well, FourStars We actually diss when your comeback is to yell! FiveStars verse 1 Nikki This battles for our lost ones (Tanner) Joe Taught us to stay calm during violence (Tanner) L4S But our old friend (Old friend Tanner) Slice He ain't here, guys! (Oh yeah!) Nikki I don't think you wanna mess with a girl seven months in, With our intelligence, I know we can surely win! Joe What If You Guys Were actually, winners! Such a small wiki, who was the leader? L4S Oh hi, I'm one of the oldest guys, I've been here since this wiki was barely even alive. Slice Uh, Star and Evol, who the hell are you two? Cause I just see your names, and I haven't the clue. FourStars verse 2 NF That's cause all your IQ's are lower than my name! Xim Everyone went to FourStars, you never got fame. FourStars We got the talent and the fans here to win, You tried to copy us, then became Has-Beens! FiveStars verse 2 Nikki Go ahead and hate but our wikis not gone, L4S Lose to the FiveStars Wiki, another thing to add on. FiveStars We're the winning team, old wiki defeat (Go. Go. Go.) Always talking bout your coding, like Captain MSV! (A screen of all the S3 parodies shows up, followed by non-ERB Parodies with Users) Who Won FourStars FiveStars Category:Blog posts